


Daddy Dean

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short One-Shot fan-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dean

Year: 2025 AD

Location: Men Of Letters Secret Bunker

Time: 09:00 am

 

“Yes, you can wear that stupid pink dress today” Dean groaned, one eye bring prised open with a pair of tiny hands. He pushed the hands away and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Thank you Daddy!”

Dean sat up and watched as the tiny 6 year old girl trotted out of his bedroom in her flannel pyjamas, and crossed the hall with a fluffy blanket in tow. Dean lay his head back, let out a long sigh, and pulled the bed sheets off himself.

When he finally made it to the library after a shower and struggling to find two matching socks in a huge pile of clothes, his daughter was sat on the back of a leather chair, which Sam just so happened to be sitting in.

“Leave your uncle alone, Charlie” Dean rolled his eyes at his daughter on his way through the library to go to the kitchen. He needed his morning coffee.

“It’s fine Dean” Sam smirked, flicking over the page in his book while Charlie played with his hair, humming a few notes and trying to make some sort of tune out of them.

When Dean returned with a plate of toast and a bowl of chocolate cereal, Charlie had braided Sam’s hair into a hundred tiny plaits. Sam looked up, slightly bewildered by what had happened in the few minutes Dean was out the room.

“At least she didn’t try and paint your nails again” Dean refrained from laughing, placing his plate of toast on the long table of the library.

“How a six year old is able to braid hair, but still gets nail polish up a wall, baffles me” Sam retorted, shaking his head slightly “But I don’t mind being her model, at least it saves poor innocent animals from walking around with pigtails”. Dean smiled and walked over to give Charlie her cereal.

“You’re my favourite uncle” Charlie wrapped her tiny arms around Sam’s neck to hug him.

“I’m your only uncle” He smirked, ruffling her hair. Dean’s eyes went wide and he dropped the bowl, milk and fruit loops spilling over the sides as it fell and shattered on the floor. Both Charlie and Sam looked at Dean in shock.

“Shit, we forgot about Adam” He gasped, eyes fixed on some point ahead of him.


End file.
